


Sonic

by Bethynyc



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an intimate encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic

**Author's Note:**

> Set between “The Doctor Dances” and “Boom Town.” Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own. I do not own Jack or the Sonic Screwdriver. Though it sounds like a lot of fun! And...seriously, I can't believe I wrote this!

Jack caressed the sonic screwdriver gently. They were in a private part of the TARDIS, someplace that Rose and The Doctor had no reason to venture, but Jack had chosen it for his own.

And now...they were alone.

“You are sentient, aren't you, darling?”

The blue light on the end blinked seductively.

“Does he know?”

It blinked rapidly, and Jack hurried to soothe it, running his fingers along the burnished chrome finish. “It's okay, it's okay! I won't tell!”

The end twirled under his hand, and the light blinked a little more calmly. A light substance seeped out from around the light into Jack's hand. Lube. The highest quality lube Jack had ever used.

Gently, Jack stroked the sonic screwdriver, spreading the lube evenly along the shaft. It quivered in anticipation. Wiping his hand clean, Jack spoke softly. “Do you want to watch?”

The screwdriver blinked in assent.

Jack set the screwdriver down on top of a table and stepped back. He was vibrating with anticipation as well, and made a bit of a show as he removed his clothing. He could tell by the pulse of the light just how much the screwdriver was turned on, and that turned him on as well. Finally he was naked, and settled down on the bed with the screwdriver.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” A vibration throbbed along the length of the device, and Jack knew. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, first light brushes with his mouth, then more intense licking along the shaft. The lube tasted of crisp apples and honey, sweet and tart at once. It wiggled in his hand again, and Jack ran it down his body. The cool smoothness of the chrome, along with the slick lube, aroused him almost painfully.

He moved it along his cock, and it vibrated again, he could tell, from joy and arousal. Holding the screwdriver against his cock, he pumped his hand along the length of them, stroking both his own cock and the screwdriver. He could feel the pulse in his cock matched by a similar pulse within the screwdriver. The sensations drove him over the edge—far more quickly than usual.

~*~*~*~

“Rose?”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Have you seen my sonic screwdriver?”

~*~*~*~  
Jack basked in the afterglow for a moment, but the insistent vibration of the sonic screwdriver woke him from his daze. He blinked at the mental picture that formed. “You sure?” Assent, again, blinked the blue light.

Cautiously, Jack spread his legs and moved the head of the screwdriver to his entrance. “You know I wouldn't do this with an ordinary screwdriver. Not even a Phillips head.” He caught an amused whir from the sentient device, then more lube seeped out of the head.

“Oh, yeah.” He worked the sonic screwdriver inside of himself, and could feel the arousal as it twirled the end against his prostate. He gasped, as the sensations inside of him let him know that the screwdriver was totally in control.

All he had to do was hold the very end still; the screwdriver did the rest of the work. It pistoned inside of him, it throbbed and circled until his nerve endings went into overdrive and he hovered on the edge of orgasm for what felt like ages.

~*~*~*~

“Nope. Haven't seen it.”

“You sure?”

~*~*~*~

Finally, after an aching eon of passion, the screwdriver gave a final thrust and Jack came again, semen splashing over his chest and even into his hair. The screwdriver whirled to a stop, and Jack eased it out of him, placing it on the tea towel he kept in the room for cleanup.

After burnishing the very relaxed screwdriver clean, he kissed the end. “Was it good for you too?” It blinked at him sleepily, then shut down.

Jack smiled, and pulled up the covers for a nap.

~*~*~*~

“Well, it'll turn up eventually. How about a sandwich?”

“Can we get chips?”

~*~*~*~

A low beeping woke Jack from his nap. He smiled and stroked one finger along the length of the sonic screwdriver. “Yeah, we should get back.” He took a quick air-shower and dressed, with one final kiss on the end of the screwdriver.

They returned to the main part of the TARDIS, and Jack coyly slipped the sonic screwdriver onto a control panel. “Where are we off to now?”

“Off to get some chips and sandwiches, Sleeping Beauty” The Doctor laughed. “Oh! Have you seen my sonic screwdriver?”

“You mean, this sonic screwdriver?” Jack picked it up and held it out to the Doctor.

“Yes, that's the one!” The Doctor took it and turned away. Before he placed it in his inside pocket, the sonic screwdriver winked at Jack.

Jack winked back.


End file.
